How it began
by KyoPZO
Summary: *Edited summary* So its basiclly a Marth and Ike fanfic,if youre looking for a drama filled fanfic its basiclly this.(I wasnt able to put in drama into the catergory though,and its T since I plan to have some foul language here.)


(WN:Writers note):First time ever writting a story on here,sorry if its bad but any that I do now and in the future refrence are just for fun and since the new smash bros game is right around the corner guess whos writing a cringy fanfic thats focusing on Ike and Marth,this guy

Yeah im gonna start this off with Brawl.Its gonna be a llooonggg fanfic)

Act 1*

In this world specifically,has a diverse group of heros and villans who come from diffrent or alike worlds all here for the same reason:to fight.

Ike,was invited to join some sort of fighting tornament,he of course accepted the offer as fighting gave him excitement.Once he accepted the invitation that had appeared as a letter that fluttered down from the sky,a large brown wooden door that looked like it was glowing from the rims,appeared infront of him,it opened.He raised a brow,taking only with him his sword,ragnell,walking hesitantly through it as he thought it had to be related to the invitation he recieved,once he passed through the door,he came across a large mansion.His attention was caught on the great detail that was put into the magnificent building,carvings of heros he would assume,were scattered all around it while one of the windows caught his attention it had a embeded picture of a creature that had a small pink body,and cat like features.

He turned his attention to the large door that had a carved picture but could barley make out what it was,due from.He opened the large door,peaking inside before going in.A woman approached Ike she had a composed face,elvish like ears and brown long hair,with a beautiful dress that had three triangles formed as one,"Hello,im princess Zelda,its nice for you to join us,I recieved word to escort you to your room that you'll be staying in for the meanwhile."Zelda began to walk through the halls of the mansion while Ike followed her,he glanced at the hallway not really paying attention to what it had,he responded,"Nice to meet you too,im Ike..but not to be rude princess,but I thought this was a tournament and not a inn..when do we start fighting anyways?"

"Yes,it is a tournament however..it isnt your typical tournament where it perhaps takes up a couple of hours and everybody can go on their marry way,no,you'll be staying here along with many other fighters who will be fighting one another,but not to be rude Ike,but I hope you are a strong fighter as what I have been informed about,you've been after all, been given the nickname,'hero of blue flames"and I would assume its a grand title to be called by that,but that scrawny body of yours says otherwise."After Zelda had rebutted Ikes comment,they had reached Ikes room she turned to Ike,"I hope you like your room,if you'll excuse me I must hurry now,hopefully he doesnt scare this other newcomer like he did last time.."Zelda waved goodbye afterword.

Ike went inside the room finding four blank walls and a bunk bed,he assumed that maybe it was in every other room.Ike sat on the lower bed rubbing his temple,he anticipated to jump right into the fighting once he came to this place, but to his dismay he had to wait for the time being and already got mocked for his apperance.

A boy with bright blue eyes that were filled with fear ran inside of Ikes room,due to Ike leaving his door opened.He slamed the door behind him,with his back slidding down the door as two angelic like wings became visible.He sighed in semi relief than looked up at Ike,"What is this place..?I just barley come in and out of no where a big scary turtle shows up!"

Ike looked at him unfazed,"Beats me,I barley came here as well,however..Zelda did say this was a fighting tournament."

The boy jumped to his feet,"Whos Zelda?Actually hold that thought!Wouldnt that mean that maybe that scary turtle is a challenger!Oh,by the way,im Pit!"

Ike responded back,shrugging,"By that logic,arent we all challengers?And,im Ike."

Pit smiled,"Ike will you become my training buddy?If theirs challengers such as that big scary turtle or you with that scary sword of yours.."Pit had on a frightened expression however he grinned with enthusiasm,"But I want to get stronger and better!But I cant do it alone,so..how about it?"

Ike thought for a moment than nodded,"Sure,I see why not.I was going to try and find a place that was vacant to train on my own anyways while I waited for the fighting to begin,having someone to train with,will be better."

Pit fist bumped the air with delight,his brown hair bounced a litter from his action"Alright!Im glad to hear..and also..could I stay here?I dont think im ready to face that big scary turtle yet..he had spikes on his back Ike!Spikes!What type of turtle is he?"

Ike held in his laughter but had an amused look on his face from Pit's overexaggeration of the,'big scary turtle',he thought for a moment and didnt see the harm in letting Pit stay here since he looked harmless and friendly,"Sure Pit,but as for that training,were starting at the crack of dawn."

Pit gasped then took a few steps back,"What?!Why so early?!"He sighed in defeat,"Oh,okay!But were having alot of food in the morning!"His wings flapped as he flew up to the top bunk bed,he layed down,"Ike..can you do the cooking?I dont really know how to,and last time Lady Palutena cooked, skyworld was almost destroyed..so my skills arent that great,ehehe.."

Ike groaned.

(Bleh,sorry if it was sort of bland.Im bad at intros.)


End file.
